zangiskraepfandomcom-20200214-history
Flower Pot
}|GetValue= } | name = Flower Pot | article = a | actualname = flower pot | plural = flower pots | itemid = 316, 321, 324, 329, 330, 331, 332, 333, 334, 335, 336, 337, 338, 339, 340, 341, 342, 343, 344, 345, 346, 9069, 9070, 9073, 9074, 9075, 9076, 9077, 9078, 14029, 14030, 14031, 14033, 14034, 14035, 14036, 14037, 14038 | flavortext = | implemented = 8.1 | itemclass = Plants, Animal Products, Food and Drink | primarytype = Plants and Herbs | stackable = no | weight = 1.50 | droppedby = | value = Negotiable | npcvalue = 0 | npcprice = 0 | buyfrom = Rosemarie;For 5 Seeds during Flower Month and by saying seed. | sellto = -- | notes = Changes: * Something has been planted in there, but you cannot see what it is yet. * The plant in there sprouted, but only gardeners might recognise what it will develop into. * The plant in it seems to be a dryad's heart flower. * There is a fully grown dryad's heart flower in it. * The plant in it seems to be a lizard tongue fern. * There is a fully grown lizard tongue plant in it. * The plant in it seems to be a midnight bloom flower. * There is a fully grown midnight bloom flower in it. * The plant in it seems to be an ember queen flower. * There is a fully grown ember queen flower in it. * The plant in it seems to be a finger snapper plant. * There is a fully grown finger snapper plant in it. * The plant in it seems to be a fairy dancer flower. * There is a fully grown fairy dancer flower in it. * The plant in it seems to be a winterblossom flower. * There is a fully grown winterblossom in it. * This plant urgently needs some water, else it will wither away and disappear completely. Water it with a Watering Can. It can be watered every 20 hours (applies to the plant, not the player) and watering the plant gives it a chance to grow to the next development stage. When a plant grows successfully, a message appears, "Your plant has grown to the next stage!", otherwise, "You watered your plant.", and if 20 hours haven't passed yet, "Your plant doesn't need water.". When blooming, the plant does not need daily watering. However, after 5 days without water it will wither. During this Withered Plant stage the plant can be watered to recover it to the 2nd stage. When saving a withered plant you will receive the message "You finally remembered to water your plant and it recovered.". After 2 more days without water the withered plant will die and leave an Empty Flower Pot. The Winterblossom is an exception to the normal plants - it does not wither so once fully bloomed it will remain in that stage permanently. You can also use Ice Flower Seeds on any fully developed plant to preserve it. Timers such as those on flower pots do not count down if they are stored in depots (while you are away) or in your inventory (while logged off). This will allow you to preserve the flower if you cannot log in to care for them. To allow the plant to grow you must store it in a house or carry it with you while logged in. | history = Before Update 9.83, flower pots could only be watered every 24 hours instead of every 20. }}